


Stucky Cuddles Through Time

by bluelvnch



Series: Stucky Cuddles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied sexy times, M/M, but its mostly fluff, more stucky cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelvnch/pseuds/bluelvnch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Steve and Bucky cuddling through time. Starting in the 1940s and ending in 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucky Cuddles Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> More Stucky! I have way too many feels, and if there's any obvious mistakes please point them out and I'll be happy to fix them.

**1940s**

They used to only to curl up together in the winters, when it was cold and Bucky didn’t want Steve to catch his death since they couldn’t afford more than their tiny apartment with it’s paper thin walls. They had spent many nights together like this: Bucky the big spoon, curling his body round Steve’s small frame. Bucky secretly loved these nights, being able to be so close to Steve. Steve loved these nights for much the same reason.

 

The only thing about these moments was in the morning when Steve woke up with _every_ inch of Bucky pressed against him, Bucky’s erection pressed into Steve’s back. It was only a little awkward for Steve, but for Bucky it was worse. Not only was he embarrassed to have such a hard on while sleeping so close together with his best friend, but it was worse because the hard on was usually caused by Bucky dreaming about said best friend.

 

**A few months later**

As Steve made his way over to their bed, he thought about how things had changed between he and Bucky since those cold winter nights. They no longer spent the nights wrapped up in each other out of necessity, no now they did it because they wanted to. It had all changed when one day after Steve had gotten himself into yet another fight.

 

_Bucky had been mothering him, cleaning him up and bandaging his wounds, and they once he had finished that, he had leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Steve’s._

_“I, uh...” Steve had never seen Bucky look so nervous and flustered before. His cheeks were tinged red and he’s looking apologetically at Steve. “Sorry about that.”_

_“Why?” Steve asks, then clarified what he meant, “Why are you sorry about it?”_

_“Because we’re supposed to like dames.” Bucky doesn’t meet Steve’s eye._

_“So?” Steve challenged. Feeling bolder than he ever had before he shuffled closer to Bucky and rested his hands on Bucky’s strong legs._

_“God Steve.” Bucky exhaled, finally looking him in the eye then. “You’ve got no idea what you do to me. How I feel about you Steve is way more than just friends and-”_

_Steve cut off whatever Bucky was about to say by kissing him, with a lot more pressure and tongue than before._

Everything had changed after that. Bucky didn’t go out as much then, if he did it was only to keep up appearances. He’d much rather have been home with his little punk.

 

No, their nights together now consisted of them absentmindedly holding each other close while they slept or just laid there. Then there was the slow lingering kisses that sometimes led to more, and Steve always loved the more because, not only was Bucky enjoying himself too, but he could do wonderful things with his mouth that always left Steve breathless and both of them satisfied.

 

**1943**

 Things have changed. Steve’s changed. He’s no longer a small sickly kid that barely survived winters. Now he was over six foot tall, all muscles and strong arms. He’s warm too, unlike Bucky. For once Bucky feels so small, wonders if this was what Steve felt like whenever they laid together like this.

 

For once it’s Steve’s now strong arms that wrap around Bucky and hold him close. For once it’s Steve who’s in Bucky’s place, being the big spoon. For once it’s Bucky that’s cold and shivering and for once it’s Bucky that they’re worried about getting sick.

 

All the other Commandos are out drinking, and Bucky was glad he could finally escape to Steve separate tent and be alone with the punk. He still wasn’t used to Steve being bigger than him, and he still mothered over him like he had done all that time they were together in Brooklyn. He still wasn’t sure if he was happy about Steve becoming the first super soldier or not, because to him Steve would always be the little punk from Brooklyn that he fell in love with. He could say that the serum definitely had it’s upsides, like the fact Steve couldn’t get sick anymore.

 

He couldn’t say all of this out loud though, so instead he just held onto Steve tighter, letting himself be pulled closer and into the circle of those strong but familiar arms. No matter what HYDRA did to him, as long as Steve was there anything had hope of getting better.

 

**2014**

 

Bucky, or what was left of him, was slowly returning to Steve. It was more heart breaking than the nights he spent alone thinking Bucky was gone, because now he was watching the man that he loved put himself back together again and come to terms with the awful things he had done as the Winter Soldier.

 

It was even harder not knowing if Bucky still loved him anymore, or if he was just to broken to love now. It made Steve yearn for those nights in their apartment, curled up in bed together. It made Steve yearn for Bucky’s smile and laugh, and it was heart shattering because all of that was gone now and Bucky couldn’t even remember any of it.

 

Bucky had been given the room down the hall from Steve’s in the Avengers Tower, Stark and the team thinking it was best to have Steve there while Bucky came back to himself, since he was the only one who had known him before the war. It made Steve yearn for so many things, made his eyes red with silent tears, knowing that Bucky was just on the other side of that wall dealing with the horrible things he had done.

 

Steve had been too busy letting the misery have him that he didn’t hear his door pushed open, and it wasn’t until someone was lifting the quilt on Steve’s bed and saying, “Move over punk.” that he realised Bucky was climbing into bed next to him. It made Steve’s heart break even more, just as it was starting to fix.

 

“Buck-” Steve voice cracked.

 

“Hey Stevie.” Bucky whispered back, he was worried that if he spoke normally his voice would go just like Steve’s had. “We used to do this, didn’t we? Cuddle up in bed together? Because we were in love?”

 

He said it all like he was asking for confirmation of his memories, the few that had come back to him, and Steve nodded and whispered back that yes that’s what they used to do because they were in love.

 

“Do you still love me?” Bucky asked, curling himself into a ball and hugging his body close.

 

“Of course Buck, it was always you, still always you.” Steve hadn’t really noticed the tears slipping from his eyes and soaking the pillow. Bucky was coming back, back to him.

 

“Good. I-I love you too Stevie.” Bucky nodded, Steve only just being able to tell in the darkness. “Can we do that now?”

 

Steve nodded and wrapped his arms around Bucky and pulling him closer. Only then did he notice that Bucky was shaking, full of guilt about nearly killing Steve.

 

“I’m sorry Steve, I’m so sorry-” Bucky choked back a sob and Steve held him tighter.

 

“Shh, it’s ok Buck. We’re here now, we’re safe.” Steve held Bucky tightly as the man he loved fell apart in his arms.

 

**2015**

It had been some time for Bucky to finally get back to himself. He’d become part of the Avengers after he had been deemed mentally stable enough to go out into battle again. In truth though he only went into battle so he could keep an eye on Steve and make sure he doesn’t do something stupid enough to get himself killed.

 

But now they’re together, and they’re happy. They’re in love and some very, very tiny part of Bucky silently thanks HYDRA for beefing him up a bit because now he doesn’t feel as tiny as he did against Steve like he had in the war.

 

The rest of him had helped what was the new SHIELD to take down HYDRA. Effectively destroying all of their bases and weeding them all out from the remainder of SHIELD.

 

Even though Steve really was Captain America, one of the Avengers and the first super hero, he would always be that scrawny sickly punk from Brooklyn that he fell for and nothing could change that.

 

Bucky was happy to let Steve be the big spoon, feeling comforted by the way even after all this time and all the things he had done, that Steve still loved him, wanted him, and took care of him.

 

Because they were with each other till the end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to dedicate myself to writing more stucky, so if anyone wants to head over to my tumblr sparklysovietassassins and send me prompts to write I will be happy to do them. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
